


За день до бесконечности

by CommanderShally



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers Infinity War Spoilers, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Avengers Infinity War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: ТЕКСТ СОДЕРЖИТ СПОЙЛЕРЫ К ВОЙНЕ БЕСКОНЕЧНОСТИ!





	За день до бесконечности

**Author's Note:**

> ТЕКСТ СОДЕРЖИТ СПОЙЛЕРЫ К ВОЙНЕ БЕСКОНЕЧНОСТИ!

Т'Чалла просыпается с первыми лучами солнца. Рыжее заливает все пространство, и от света тепло и хорошо, как от ласкового прикосновения. Он смотрит вокруг и не находит самого главного — вторая половина кровати пуста и, кажется, уже совсем остыла.

— Где тебя опять носит? — Т'Чалла не злится, ему просто хочется понять, что же не так, раз каждое утро Баки сбегает из их постели еще до рассвета.

Стоит переступить порог дворца — и стража сообщает Т'Чалле, где именно находится Баки. Т'Чалла тяжело вздыхает и идет в сторону ближайшего аэрокара, чтобы добраться до места как можно быстрее.

— Тебе еще не надоело? — громко спрашивает он, пока спускается на землю. Баки его, конечно же, замечает еще на подлете, но от дела не отвлекается.

— Меня это успокаивает, — отвечает он и закидывает очередной тюк сена на небольшую тележку. — Хочется хоть чем-то помогать.

Т'Чалле кажется, что он слышит это уже в сотый раз — его терпения отчего-то не хватает. Он смотрит на Баки и не может понять, что не так.

— Я беспокоюсь за тебя, — Т'Чалла подходит ближе, так чтобы отвлечь Баки от его занятия. Он касается его ладони, сжимает своей и пытается разглядеть, что же прячется в серо-синей бездне глаз Баки… А там отражается уже высоко поднявшееся солнце, словно маленькие язычки пламени…

 

Т'Чалла просыпается с первыми лучами солнца. Касается рукой остывшей простыни рядом и тяжело вздыхает. Каждый раз одно и то же, изо дня в день, и это уже становится похоже на какую-то затянувшуюся петлю времени, из которой Т'Чалла не способен выбраться. Он не может понять, как сделать так, чтобы Баки не исчезал каждое утро, не сбегал на окраину города ворочать дурацкие тюки с сеном.

— Он снова там, — сообщает ему охрана, стоит выйти за порог спальни.

— Кажется, пора запретить сено, — ворчит Т'Чалла себе под нос и слишком громко хлопает дверью аэрокара.

На этот раз он оказывается рядом сразу же, заставляя Баки бросить сено. Обнимает его одной рукой, гладит по щеке другой, улыбается и надеется, что хотя бы сегодня ему скажут, что же не так и как Т'Чалла может помочь.

— Считай, что это вместо медитации, — Баки делает усилие над собой, старается выглядеть веселым, нормальным… Т'Чалла давно не пытается понять, почему Баки так важно не показывать свое истинное состояние.

— Пожалуйста, — просит Т'Чалла. — Не надо со мной так.

Вместо того, чтобы сказать что-то в ответ, Баки просто целует его в губы…

 

Т'Чалла просыпается с первыми лучами солнца. Поворачивает голову и взглядом натыкается на пустую подушку. Снова чувствует собственное бессилие — ярче, чем когда-либо.

В аэрокар он почти запрыгивает, а когда прибывает на место, то не дожидается полной остановки и спускается почти на ходу. Баки поглядывает на него, но продолжает ворочать сено.

— Мне кажется, это уже традиция, — голос Т'Чаллы звучит слегка раздраженно. — Я просыпаюсь и не нахожу тебя рядом.

— Прости меня, — Баки застывает на месте — сегодня он сам подходит к Т'Чалле. — Мне не спалось, а за работой легче думается.

Т'Чалла вдруг понимает, что не может сердиться на него. Он просто притягивает Баки к себе и крепко обнимает — вдыхает запах сена, странного травяного шампуня и свежего пота…

А потом поднимает глаза и видит у края рощицы неподалеку маленькую девочку с зеленой кожей и малиновыми волосами…

 

Т'Чалла просыпается с первыми лучами солнца. Привычно расстраивается, не находя Баки рядом. По дороге до аэрокара думает, что ситуация начинает выходить из-под контроля, раз ему уже снится их каждодневная рутина, да еще и со странными новыми лицами.

Он спокойно сходит с аэрокара, идет к Баки, и взгляд сам падает на ближайшие деревья и то место, где в его сне стояла девочка… Т'Чалла качает головой, убеждает сам себя, что не стоит верить всему, что привиделось ночью…

А потом она снова появляется. Т'Чалла почти не моргает, боится спугнуть галлюцинацию, окликает Баки, но тот почему-то не обращает на него никакого внимания, продолжает убирать сено.

Т'Чалла медленно подходит к рощице и спрашивает у девочки:

— Кто ты такая и что делаешь в Ваканде?

— Ты отличаешься, — произносит девочка. — Другие не могут видеть меня.

Т'Чалла не понимает, о чем она. Он подходит ближе, стараясь рассмотреть гостью получше.

— Может быть, стоит пробудить тебя? — она смотрит на Т'Чаллу так, словно изучает. Взгляд у девочки совсем недетский, но очень грустный.

— Пробудить? — переспрашивает Т'Чалла…

 

Т'Чалла просыпается с первыми лучами солнца и сразу же чувствует, что что-то не так. Пока он встает, одевается, периодически поглядывая на рыжее солнце за окном, пока он слушает отчет охраны о местонахождении Баки, пока едет в аэрокаре — его не оставляет ощущение, что он уже прожил этот день. Миллионы раз, а может и миллиарды, ощущение дежа вю такое сильное, что Т'Чалле кажется, что он способен предсказывать будущее.

Он добирается до места и не узнает Баки. Вернее, Т'Чаллу снова прошивает осознанием, что все это уже случалось — и неловкий разговор о ранних подъемах, о дурацком сене, о каких-то еще вещах.

— Мы все это преодолели, — вслух произносит Т'Чалла, привлекая тем самым внимание Баки. — Мы смогли. Ты обещал мне, что не будешь вставать раньше рассвета…

— О чем ты? — Баки выглядит так, словно ни слова из сказанного Т'Чаллой он не понял.

— Он тебе не поверит, — девочка с малиновыми волосами и зеленой кожей оказывается возле Т'Чаллы — он не замечает ее появления.

— Что происходит? — Т'Чалла надеется получить ответы. Хоть какие-нибудь, потому что его изнутри жжет какая-то странная мысль, но он не знает, как дать ей свободу.

— Вспоминай, — и девочка уходит так же, как и пришла — просто растворяется в воздухе, как будто ее тут и не было никогда…

 

Т'Чалла просыпается с первыми лучами солнца — и теперь его память вернулась к нему. Его гложет острая ненависть, он не знает, как справиться с ней — на стене остается вмятина от удара кулаком, и это, к сожалению, плохо помогает.

К месту, где Баки занимается сеном, Т'Чалла сам гонит аэрокар на максимальной скорости.

Девочка уже ждет его.

— Как это все возможно, если мы погибли? — спрашивает Т'Чалла, сойдя на землю — на зеленый вельд, где его должны ждать Баст и Сехмет, это место мало похоже. — Почему этот день повторяется, почему именно этот?

— Из-за него, — девочка показывает рукой на Баки, и до Т'Чаллы доходит.

— Это было незадолго до того, как капитан Роджерс связался с нами и сообщил о том, что Танос идет, — Т'Чалла смотрит на небо, на рыжее солнце, на отчего-то блеклую зелень вокруг. В его воспоминаниях облака над Вакандой окрашиваются в серый, а трава под ногами в красный…

— Это… — Т'Чалла делает два шага к Баки. — Это день накануне. Завтра я принесу ему руку, и мы отправимся воевать.

Девочка согласно кивает, убирает со лба малиновую прядку и произносит:

— Камень ест наши души, создает для нас иллюзию лучшего — послушную добычу легче разделать.

Т'Чалле кажется, что есть тут какая-то оговорка, но не спрашивает о ней. Он просто понимает, что раз его сознание по какой-то причине пробудилось, это нужно сделать и с Баки.

— Как же так оказалось, что мы очутились в одной иллюзии? — Т'Чалла задает этот вопрос, сейчас, хотя вроде бы и не стоило, словно боится, что потом такой возможности не будет.

— Он потянул тебя за собой, — девочка смотрит сначала на Т'Чаллу, а потом на Баки. — Кажется, в его нынешнем состоянии он не представляет свой лучший день без тебя. 

Т'Чалла вдруг понимает, что, может быть, и не стоит разрушать, не надо ломать то, к чему Баки, возможно, стремился последнее время. Обрести покой — иногда этого достаточно.

— Это не покой, — девочка выглядит очень встревоженной, и на ее детском личике проскальзывает… гнев. — Это агония.

Больше Т'Чаллу убеждать не нужно.

— Я проснулся сегодня, а тебя рядом нет, — он подходит к Баки, отвлекая его от сена. — Прошло всего около часа, а я уже невыносимо соскучился.

Баки улыбается, а Т'Чалла притягивает его к себе, целует и гладит по лицу.

— Послушай меня, — он старается каждое слово сказать так спокойно и ласково, как может, чтобы Баки его действительно услышал. — Я знаю, почему мы зависли в этом дне. Почему ты готов прожить в нем вечность, не меняя ни детали. И мне тяжело отнимать это у тебя…

— Ну так и не отнимай, — перебивает его Баки.

— Я принес тебе руку, — Т'Чалла снова начинает говорить, а Баки словно не может устоять на месте — он пытается вывернуться из объятий, отойти подальше. — И ты принял ее.

— Нет, не было этого, — шепчет Баки и мотает головой.

— Прилетел Стив, — Т'Чалла держит крепко — ему самому больно от того, как реагирует Баки, но иначе нельзя. Т'Чалла чувствует, что поступает верно. — А потом нагрянуло войско Таноса…

— Пожалуйста, перестань, — Баки упирается ладонью в грудь Т'Чаллы, и по лицу видно, что ему плохо. — Зачем ты так со мной?

— Мы проиграли, — Т'Чалла замолкает на мгновение, чтобы собраться с силами. — Танос получил все камни…

Баки уже не протестует и не сопротивляется. Он прижимается к Т'Чалле, кладет голову к нему на плечо, и его начинает мелко трясти.

— А потом… мы с тобой погибли.

Т'Чалла чувствует кожей, как время вокруг сворачивается, как реальность раскалывается на мелкие кусочки, как у Баки вдруг отрастает металлическая рука и сам он теперь выглядит так, как в последние минуты перед небытием.

Баки медленно отходит от Т'Чаллы, не смотрит ему в глаза, отворачивается и просто садится на землю.

— Прости меня, — произносит Т'Чалла прежде, чем все вокруг превращается в сплошной рыжий туман — становится невозможно понять, где они и что происходит.

— Теперь, если все получится, они смогут вернуть вас, — девочка шепчет, но Т’Чалла слышит ее четко, хоть и не может понять, где она находится.

— Я не хочу возвращаться, — голос Баки звучит в этом месте глухо, и странное эхо вторит ему, а воздух как будто дребезжит от каждого слова. — Здесь у меня было все.

Т'Чалла хочет сказать, что не согласен, но думает, что в этом нет смысла. Что он не может осуждать Баки за нежелание вернуться в их реальность, потому что не каждый способен справиться с той ситуацией, в которой они оказались — это определенно за гранью… всего.

— Кажется, я должен еще раз перед тобой извиниться, — Т'Чалла садится рядом с Баки — пытается понять, что же за поверхность под ними, но чувствует лишь ровное гладкое, такое же рыжее, как и все вокруг. — Только не за то, что вытащил тебя из иллюзии.

Баки поворачивает голову, смотрит Т'Чалле прямо в глаза и будто бы подсказывает, что именно нужно сказать — но Т'Чалла догадывается обо всем сам.

— Прости меня, что принес тебе руку, — он не успевает договорить. Баки утыкается ему в плечо и крепко стягивает железной ладонью ткань его рубашки.

В этой рыжей пустоте и тишине кажется, что не слышно ничего, но Т'Чалле это и не нужно. Он и так знает, что прощен.

 


End file.
